


Reminiscence

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Series: Porcelain Doll [Akemi's Tales] [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "everything is the same but theres an oc added" au, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, One Shot, also there is one (1) very brief mention of suicidal thoughts, because junko is Not A Good Person, better to be safe than sorry, but have this anyway, i dont actually know if t is the proper rating but, i dont know what the mcfuck im doing, its not exactly mentioned but they use they/them, mentions of a crush but its not really a Thing™ so im not tagging it, nonbinary orignal character, oc is not a self-insert (or at least not really), shrug emoji, there are other characters but mainly those three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: After the Neo World Program, Akemi notices some parallels between their time in the Program and their time as an Ultimate Despair.





	

“Yamikura, this is Hajime Hinata. He doesn’t remember his talent. Hinata, this is Akemi Yamikura, the Super High School Level Cosplayer. They’re a little quiet, but they seem fun to talk to!” Komaeda said brightly, grin so wide Akemi’s cheeks hurt just looking at it.

“Nice to meet you.” Hinata also seemed to be put off slightly by Komaeda’s overwhelming cheeriness. They couldn't help but give him a small, sympathetic smile.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

\-----

_ “These are the Warriors of Hope. They’re working to continue Junko’s plans.” Why had this cloud-headed, Hope-obssessed  _ idiot _ of a Despair brought them here? They were doing perfectly well in their duties as a Remnant of Despair on their own, dammit. _

_ They shut out the part of their brain that reminded them that they were happier when they weren't alone. _

_ “....” They didn't say a word. They couldn't say a word. Even if they could, what would they even say? Even if they hadn't promised, even if these children did care(and even that line of reasoning was ridiculous), they had never been good at conversation. _

_ Komaeda sighed, sounding almost disappointed that they hadn't broken their silence. “...Yeah, I figured. This is Yamikura. They don’t talk, but they were very close to Junko, too.” _

_ The girl in the wheelchair, (Monaka, was it?) clapped her hands together and said with a smile that could rival Hers, “We’ll call them Doll.” _

=====

“Two years? And I haven’t grown at all? My sister must be having a field day.” Quiet voice, falsely cheerful. Only the sickly boy standing near them heard.

\-----

_ “My sister, too? She wasn’t as bad as my parents.” Akemi asked quietly, fiddling with the strap of their messenger bag. It was the first time they had questioned an order She had given them. It would also be the last during Her lifetime. _

_ “She didn’t care about you either, though, remember? Otherwise, she would have stood up for you!” A concerned voice, soft and sweet. _

_ “I guess…” _

_ “I would never lie to you. I just want what’s best for you.” Her pale hand reached out and gently stroked Akemi’s green hair. _

_ “I know, Junko. I’m sorry for doubting you.” _

=====

“Before, it was just a feeling, but I know now. I'm forgetting something really important! I!...I hate this!” Hinata sat next to them, clearly searching for something, anything, to say. He ended up just inviting them to raid the supermarket for snacks afterward. After all, anything else he could have said to comfort them would have been hollow, empty words.

_ \----- _

_ “I thought I should let you know, since you decided to hide away from civilization. She's dead. The final six beat Her.” Izuru watched impassively as their face went from shock to disbelief to horror, then finally to a sobbing mess. This was the first time he ever talked to them, and would probably be the last. (Later, the Neo World Program was introduced, and they had to revise that thought.) Previously, he had only seen them from a distance, Junko’s personal decorative assassin. He waited silently until they stopped crying, and left silently, presumably as soon as he was certain they wouldn't kill themself instead of acting as an efficient Remnant of Despair. They figured only the bloodstains on their worn shoulderbag prevented him from questioning how useful they would be in the future. They wouldn't blame him if he did. _

_ ===== _

“How can you be so--so calm! Someone just  _ died _ !” Akane’s tone bordered on accusatory.

“There isn’t time to worry. Investigate now, panic later. Besides, it’s not like we were close.” Something in Akemi’s eyes hardened.

“But he tried to protect us, and got killed for it!” Hands curled into fists. “That has to mean something to you!”

They smiled at her. “And? A few days isn’t enough to get a clear picture of what somebody’s like.” It didn't quite reach their eyes.

\-----

_ Matter-of-fact instruction. “People will lie, cheat, and steal, and worst of all, they’ll try to manipulate you, like your parents did.” _

_ “How do I know who I can trust?” _

_ “Only me. I will care about you from now until the end of time.” A lie, poisonous behind Her honeyed words. It would take three years and an immersive computer program for them to realize it. _

_ ===== _

“This is...awkward.” Akemi ignored that “this” had been their choice, after seeing Hajime run out with an annoyed expression.

“Really? What’s wrong with this? Aside from me not being worthy to be touched by an Ultimate.”

They gestured at the plate they were holding, and then at Komaeda, who they had helped sit up. “I’m  _ feeding _ you. Because the others decided it would be fine to  _ tie you up _ .”

“I’m afraid I’m still not following.”

“You’re hopeless.” Though their words were harsh, their voice was fond. With a lopsided grin, they grabbed a piece of toast and held it towards him. “Now eat.”

\-----

_ “Did you just eat some of the frosting off my jacket?” _

_ Their only response was to grin like the cat who caught the canary. _

_ “ _ Why. _ ” _

_ Shrug. _

_ “Do you just like sweet things that much?” Servant asked, desperate for  _ some  _ sort of insight on the other Despair. _

_ A pause, then a nod. _

_ “That’s...odd. Eating something touched by someone as worthless as me...” He turned away from Doll. If he hadn't, maybe he would have noticed the conflicted look on their face. _

_ ===== _

“Yamikura, are you alright?” Ever polite as he was, was it any wonder they had developed a crush on him during their stay on Jabberwock? They didn't want him to worry; he should be smiling in that adorable way that infurated so many of the others.

“I don’t get why you care, but I’m fine.” Even as they denied his worry with their words, they made no attempt push him away. They knew they couldn't stand on their own right now anyway. At least the annoying cloud of blackness that had accompanied the wave of dizziness had cleared.

“You almost passed out; that’s clearly not fine!”

\-----

_ They were stopped by a hand around their wrist and a concerned query from their fellow Despair. “Are you alright?” _

_ “Stop...pretending...to care.” They forced the words out as if it hurt. (It did. It had been over a year since they last spoke.) They dug their thumbnail into their palm until they could feel the skin break as punishment. They were only to share their words with Her; they had promised Her! _

_ “What makes you think I’m pretending?” He actually sounded confused, concerned... disappointed. It was incredible how good an actor he could be. After all, She had told them that She was the only one who could care about them. She wouldn't lie to them about something like that, would She? His next words interrupted Akemi’s treasonous line of thought. “Never mind, I have my answer anyway. There’s obviously  _ something _ going on if you’ve actually spoken to me at all.” _

_ ===== _

_ Snip. Snip. Sni-- _

Akemi paused and shook their head. It would do no good to dwell on their past mistakes. They had to look towards the future with the others. They had to work towards waking those who had died in the Neo World Program. They had to work towards being able to confess that they liked Ko-- _ now let's not got ahead of ourselves _ , they reminded themself with a smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” they said, as loud as they dared to with their tender vocal chords. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

_ Snip. Snip. Snip. _

They fell back into the familiar rythym. They had to finish cutting Hinata’s hair, first.

  
  
_ Fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday ill write up a Whole Story™ about Akemi but executive dysfunction sucks so we'll see


End file.
